pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 20
Five Island Stop by the Pokémon Center and leave an empty space in your party. Exit and go left and up to the Water Labyrinth. Water Labyrinth There are no trainers here, but Surf up until you can go left. Head west and in-between the northern path created by the rocks. Keep heading that way until you can go down. Go south and then west and you'll reach an island. There is a who will see if your Pokémon are being treated right. If they are (and they should be), he'll give you a Pokémon Egg, which will eventually hatch into a ! Keep the Egg with you until it hatches. The other girl on the island will battle you. Keep heading north and you'll be in a place called Resort Gorgeous. Resort Gorgeous There are several s here to battle. For these guys, it is a good idea to have a Pokémon that knows (and not holding an item), as well as someone in the front of the party that is holding the . The here give out a lot of money. You can rebattle them a lot as well, using the . After defeating them all, right and you'll face a . downwards. You'll eventually find a cave, known as the Lost Cave. Lost Cave In the main area, you'll have to fight a . To fully navigate this cave, you'll need to count the number of rocks, then head through the doorway corresponding to where that number would face on a clock. For example, if there are twelve boulders, head north; three boulders, head east; six boulders; head south; nine boulders, head west. If you mess up, you'll warp at the beginning. Hence the name "Lost Cave." This is also the only place in the game to find wild / , so make use of that. There are several items in certain rooms, which you have to navigate to. Go right and down to find a . Go right, up, and down. You'll find a female here. Go back up and you'll find a . Go right, up, down, down, right, and right again to find a . Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, and left to find a . Now the last part. This is where you need to count the rocks. Go right, up, down, down, right, left, down, right, and up. You'll be in a battle with a woman named Selphy, who has gotten herself lost in the cave. After defeating her, she'll immediately take you back to her house in Resort Gorgeous. If you talk to her again, she'll ask you to see a random Pokémon. However, if the player takes more than 250 steps before showing her the Pokémon, she will be disappointed and ask for a new Pokémon to see. She can ask for any Pokémon registered as seen or caught in the player's Pokédex. If you show her what she wants to see, her butler Sebastian will enter and give you a reward. If you go back to Lost Cave, you can take the same path you took to find Selphy, and there will be a there instead. For now, head back to the main area of Five Island and go right and down to the Five Isle Meadow. Five Isle Meadow Rocket Warehouse Memorial Pillar Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen